Nocne elfy
Category:Rasy thumb|Symbol rasowy Nocne elfy lub kaldorei ("Dzieci gwiazd" w języku Darnassian, ang. Night Elves) to lud o długich i fascynujących dziejach, pochodzący z Kalimdoru. Po zakończeniu Trzeciej wojny zakończyły długi okres odosobnienia i przystąpiły do Przymierza. Ich stolica to Darnassus. __TOC__ Wprowadzenie Samotnicze Nocne Elfy były pierwszą rasą, która przebudziła się w świecie Warcrafta. Te cieniste, nieśmiertelne istoty były pierwszymi, które zgłębiły tajniki magii i wypuściły ją w świat blisko dziesięć tysięcy lat przed wydarzeniami z Warcraft I. Beztroskie użytkowanie magii przez Nocne Elfy było przyczyną przybycia na ten świat Płonącego Legionu i doprowadziło do katastroficznej wojny pomiędzy dwoma tytanicznymi rasami. Nocne Elfy ledwie zdołały wygnać ze świata Legion, lecz ich cudowne ziemie rozpadły się i pochłonęło je morze. Do niedawna Nocne Elfy odgradzały się od reszty świata i przez wiele tysięcy lat pozostawały ukryte na szczycie swej świętej góry Hyjal. Inwazja Legionu wybudziła Elfy z ich długiego snu. Obecnie odnowiło się ich zainteresowanie kształtem losów świata i po raz pierwszy sprzymierzyły się z inną rasą, aby zapewnić ciągłość istnienia Azeroth. Jako rasa, Nocne Elfy są zazwyczaj honorowe i sprawiedliwe, lecz również bardzo nieufne wobec 'niższych ras' świata. Zwykle prowadzą nocny tryb życia, a ich cieniste moce często wzbudzają taką samą nieufność jak ta, którą Elfy żywią wobec swoich śmiertelnych sąsiadów. Historia Na początku świata znanego jako Azeroth, boscy Tytani stworzyli magiczną studnię, ochrzczoną mianem Studni wieczności przez Kaldorei lub Nocne elfy. Z upływem czasu stała się ona źródłem ich mocy, mądrości i nieśmiertelności. To ogromne źródło magicznej energii świeciło niczym znak nawigacyjny przez Kręte czeluście, ostatecznie przykuwając uwagę Sargeras'a, mrocznego Tytana, niszczyciela światów, który postanowił on przejąć moc studni. Wojna Starożytnych frame|Pół-Bóg [[Cenarius]] Tak więc zaczeło sie spaczenie kaldorei. Udając czcigodnego Boga, Sargeras zdołał skontaktować się z najpotężniejsza z pośród elfów, Azshara. Sargeras przekonał Azshara, i jej najbardziej zaufanego sługe, the Lord Counselor Xavius, by otworzyli przejście do Azeroth by ten wszech mocny "bóg" mógł przybyć i pobłogosławić całą ich rasę (w trakcie niszczenia wszystkich ras uznanych za nie godne). W całej swej bezczelności, szlachetnie urodzeni, the Highborne, pragnęli użyć i kontrolować to źródło nie wyobrażalnej potęgi i nie wyrażalnego zła; i przez tą dumę, pożarła ich ta magia, którą tak namiętnie chcieli władać. Wraz z powiększaniem się portalu do świata śmiertelnych, Sargeras wysyłał coraz więcej "emisariuszy" by pomogli sprowadzić słowo swego pana z oddali. Te demony należały do nieśmiertelnej armii Sargeras'a , znanej jako Burning Legion, spalili oni na popiół niezliczone rzesze światów. Gdy wrota były prawie gotowe na przybycie Sargerasa na Azeroth, mały oddział kaldorei dowodzony przez Malfurion Stormrage, pierwszego druida, spostrzegł zagrożenie dla całego ich świata ze strony nie znanego im zła i opętanej Azshary. Zdając sobie sprawe że jego wydawało by się bliskie zwycięstwo może być zagrożone przez tę grupę elfów, Sargeras rozkazał by jego Legion rozpoczął wojnę na Azeroth i niszczył niegodnych , między innymi całą rase Nocnych Elfów. thumb|Stworzenie [[Nordrassil]] W czasie gdy wojna rozpętała się na tym młodym świecie, wielu obrońców tego świata powstało by pomóc młodemu Malfurion Stormrage w zamknięciu wrót do Twisting Nether i zniszczeniu demonów, które teraz były gotowe by zgładzić wszystko. Pół-Bóg Cenarius, starożytni, i potężne smoki zderzyły się z nadciągającym Legionem. Dowiadując się wiele o pięknie i potędze natury od swojego Shan'do Cenarius, Malfurion był w stanie rozproszyć prawie ukończony czar przyzywający i zamknąć dostęp do tego świata Sargerasowi. Sundering thumb|Druid Przy tak nieustającej potędze, Well of Eternity implodowała powodując magiczny kataklizm, sprowadzając na nie zliczone rzesze śmierć. Wielu kaldorei zostali zaciągnięci na dno oceanu, gdzie zmutowali w podobne do węży okrutne stworzenia zwane Naga. Katastrofa podzieliła kontynent na trzy części,i pozostawiła po sobie ogromny wir zwany Maelstrom w miejscu gdzie kiedyś się znajdowała. Z powodu śmierci większości Highborne, kaldorei odwrócili się od swojego magicznego dziedzictwa i zaczęli uznawać nową kulturę opartą na zgodności z naturą i ich otoczeniu. Highborne którym udało się przeżyc, próbowali odnaleźć się w tym nowym porządku, lecz z czasem nie mogli ignorować swojego uzależnienia od magii. Highborne (teraz nazywający się High elves), dowodzeni przez Dath'Remar, opuścili Kalimdor, popłynęli przez ocean na, nowo powstały kontynent. Tam stworzyli naród Quel'Thalas. Night elves, tak się teraz nazywając, przyzwyczaili się do nowej kultury, żyjąc jak najbliżej flory i fauny. Z czasem, otrzymali szanse by na nowo stać się nieśmiertelnymi, gdy World Tree, Nordrassil, zostało zasadzone na Mount Hyjal z pozostałością Well of Eternity. Utworzywszy przyszłość dla swego ludu, druidzi zasneli, komunikując się ze smokiem, Ysera w Emerald Dream. Druidzi połączyli się ze Snem poprzez Nordrassil przez wieki, by zostać przebudzonymi tylko w czasach wielkiej potrzeby. Przez wieki, ich cywilizacja kwitła, w zapomnieniu. Ponowne odkrycie po Trzeciej Wojnie Trzecia Wojna doprowadziła do ponownego odkrycia Kalimdoru i rasy Nocnych elfów. Orkowie, uciekający z Azeroth szukający zasobów dla swej armii, zaczeli ścinać lasy Ashenvale co nocne elfy wzieli za wielką obrazę. To doprowadziło do wielu potyczek pomiędzy Klanej Wojennej Pieśni a Strażniczkami Nocnych elfów. Z upływem czasu nocne elfy i orkowie zaprzestali walk i staneli ramie w ramie, wraz z ludzmi i krasnoludami z Alliance, przeciwko mrocznemu Archmionde'owi, pułkownikowi Płonącego Legionu. thumb|Rogue Na dzień dzisiejszy Nocne elfy próbują teraz odbudować swoje państwo po bitwie z Archimonde na Mount Hyjal. Niszcząc Nordrassil by powstrzymać Burning Legion, złożyły na ołtarzu zwycięstwa ogromny dar: swoją nieśmiertelność. Założyły miasto Darnassus na egoistycznie zasadzonym i nie pobłogosławionym przez Smoki Teldrassil, próbują wrócić spokój i harmonie istotą, które padły ofiarą spaczeniu w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny. Pod nieobecność Malfurion Stormrage, nocnym elfom przewodzi Tyrande Whisperwind i Arch-Druid Fandral Staghelm. Pomimo wiedzy o sojusznikach za granicami swych lasów, nikt nie powinien wchodzić tam nieostrożnie . Po tym wszystkim co poświęciły by uchronić swoje ziemi przed zniszczeniem i zniewoleniem, nocne elfy nie są przyjazne dla obcych. Wielu upadło na ziemie ze strzała w sercu zanim spostrzegło delikatny cień poruszający się wśród drzew. Cywilizacja Nocne elfy to rasa która całe swoje życie prywatne, jak i każdą organizację społeczna poświecają, ochronie i rozwojowi świata natury. Są jednością ze spokojnym przepływem żyica lasów Kalimdor'u. Druidzi spędzili wieki wędrując przez krainę snów strzeżonej przez Ysera the Dreamer znaną jako Emerald Dream. Nocne elfy były kiedyś nieśmiertelne ,lecz po Third War, oddały ten dar by pokonać Archimonde i zostali zmuszeni by dołączyć do innych ras w walce o przetrwanie. Pomimo tego że nocne elfy czczą wiele stworzeń, Moon Goddess Elune jest wywyższana ponad wszystkie inne. Za sprawą Third War, społeczeństwo nocnych elfów zostało podzielone ze względu na płeć,większość mężczyzn została Druidami a kobiety Wojowniczkami, Strażniczkami, Kapłankami. Zdarzały się różne odchylenia od tej normy, mężczyźni bez chęci do magii Druidów zaś wspaniali szermierze albo łucznicy, oraz kobiety posiadające ogromny potenciał magiczny szkolone na Druidów , ale te właśnie warianty przez tysiące lat określały układ społeczny Nocnych elfów. Lata po śmierci Archimonde, ten podział społeczny zdaje się zanikać, kobiety coraz liczniej wstępują w szeregi druidów, tak jak i mężczyźni stają w obronie Elune. thumb|Warrior Język Nocne elfy głównie posługują się językami Darnassian and Common. Nocne elfy kiedyś współpracowały z orkami by powstrzymać Burning Legion, i do teraz zachowali ten język w celach taktycznych. Wiara Nocne elfy czczą Ancients, które są stworzeniami boskimi ściśle związanymi z łowami i naturą. Elune i Malorne the Waywatcher są najbardziej cenionymi bóstwami tej rasy. Po śmierci Cenarius'a, nocne elfy nigdy nie przebaczą orkom, jego dzieci wciąż żyją i rosną w silę z każdym rokiem. Nocne elfy czczą dzieci Cenariusa tak samo jak czciły jego, i być może te dzieci pół-boga pomogą kiedyś nocnym elfom w zemście na orkach za śmierć swego ojca. Sztuka wojenna Zamiast pobierać swą moc z chaotycznej i ciemnej strony magii, ich pozyskiwana jest z samej planety. Skały, korzenie, flora i fauna przez te materie właśnie ona przepływa. Druidzi są w stanie przyjmować zwierzęce formy, oplątywać swych wrogów korzeniami albo sprawić że ich skóra stanie się twarda jak skała. Ich wojownicy również nie powinni być lekceważeni. Nocne Elfy to jedna z najgroźniejszych ras na które można natrafić na Azeroth, dzięki ich niesamowitych zdolnościach w posługiwaniu się łukiem, magii Druidów, i możliwości stania się cieniem podczas nocy. Nie wiele elfów używa mieczy, większość walczy Glaive'iami (miecz z trzema ostrzami). Tygrysy wojenne , hipogryfy, potężne chimery i nawet górskie olbrzymy wspierały Nocne Elfy w bitwach. Przez 10 000 lat, wojny i polityka zagranicznych elfów opierały się na ochronie Ashenvale i Mount Hyjal przed zagrożeniami z za granic. Strażniczki, bezpiecznie ukryte pośród gęstych drzew Ashenvale , skutecznie od izolowały region przed zagrożeniami przez dziesięć milleniów. Metody odstraszające Strażniczek były skuteczne aż do inwazji Scourge (Plagi); w tym o to momencie Strażniczki były zmuszone obudzić Druidów i przyjąć pomoc Przymierza i Hordy. Społeczeństwo Nocnych elfów zmieniło się od bitwy o Mount Hyjal, i Strażniczki funkcjonują teraz na w ogóle innej zasadzie. Wraz z zniszczeniem zagrożenia ze strony Burning Legion, przynajmniej na chwile obecną, nocne elfy nie są w stanie wojny. Umiejętności rasowe Grafika:Ne1.gif Shadowmeld - aktywna Pozwala Nocnemu Elfowi stać się niewidocznym, bez możliwości poruszania się. Nie posiada cooldownu. Grafika:Ne2.gif Quickness - pasywna Zmniejsza szansę na trafienie przez wroga Nocnego Elfa bronią do walki w starciu lub zasięgową o 2% Grafika:Ne3.gif Wisp Spirit - pasywna Zwiększa prędkość ruchu po śmierci (w formie ducha) o 50% (25% wiecej niż u innych ras) Grafika:Ne4.gif Nature Resistance - pasywna Zwiększa odporność na magie Natury o 2% (10 punktów) Dostępne klasy Podstawowy wierzchowiec Nightsaber Źródła strony http://wowwiki.com http://worldofwarcraft.com.pl